Poèmes venant de moi
by ninathefox243
Summary: je vais mettre tout les poèmes que j'ai créer ici
1. Pour toi qui

Pour toi qui n'avait de regard que pour nous tous,  
Pour toi qui n'a de regard que pour les mots,  
Le lien qui nous unissait était aussi fort que cela,  
Le lien nous uni est peu a peu ronger par ces sentiments,  
Toi qui avait un regard affichant la plus belle aura,  
Toi qui a un regard n'ayant plus que monotonie,

L'horloge tourne, et toi tu continue encore,  
Certains disent que la fenêtre de nos âmes sont nos yeux,  
Tu voyais parfaitement la mienne,  
Je voyais parfaitement la tienne,  
Tu est aveugle a mon égard,  
Je vois que ta fenêtre est fermé a tous,

Je tombe,  
Tu ne te lève même pas,  
Si tu continue, je te remplacerais par mes ailes,  
Tu dois courir,  
Car tout les gens que tu connais s'échappent à ton entourage,  
Ils se mettent a ignorer ceux qui leur semble inutile,

Bientôt,  
Celle que tu a sauver,  
Celle qui t'a sauver en même temps,  
Fera de même que tout les autres,

Mes oreilles ne se retournerons plus au son de ta voix,  
Je redeviendrais ce que j'étais pour ne plus être triste,  
Tu fera de même puisque nous sommes acrochées a la même corde,  
Je m'hérisse déjà lorsque que tu est harassante et bruyante,  
Mon regard deviens flammes bleus lorsque tu ne sais même plus ce qui ne va pas,

Mais,  
Tu devrais encore le voir,  
Puisque tu ne m'a pas encore perdue,  
Je n'ai pas encore déployer mes ailes,  
Mais tu ne t'est pas encore levée,  
C'est lignes sont des abboiments tandis que je suis sur le point de mordre,  
Se sont les derniers d'une longue série,

Dis-le moi,  
Crie-le moi,  
affirme-le moi,  
confirme-le moi,  
Prouve-le moi,  
Que tu l'est,  
Que tu me ratraperas peu importe,  
Oû je tomberais,  
Le moment ou je tombe,  
Pourquoi je tombe,

Me sourira-tu comme les premières fois et comme toujours,  
Ou tu vas continuer à déposer ton regard sur ces mots,

Vas-tu sourire pour moi et pour nous,  
Ou sourire pour ce qui ne t'est pas réellement chère.

Pour toi qui ne comprend que les mots,  
Pour toi qui doit réapprendre a comprendre le sens de nos émotions et des miennes,

Oû est celle qui me souriait,  
Lorsque j'étais triste,  
Lorsque la lueurs dans nos yeux faisait fusion,

Oû est celle qui me défendait,  
Lorsque j'étais trop faible pour le faire,  
Lorsque je devais affronter une armée me reniant,

Oû est celle qui me partageait,  
Ses goûts et son avis,  
Ses sentiments et ses faiblesses,

Oû est l'amie que j'ai connue,  
Oû est celle qui m'aurait rattraper depuis une éternité,  
Oû est celle qui aurais pus voir ma tristesse au premier cris de détresse,


	2. Sang de bêtes

Lorsque vous nous mordrez,

Nous répliquerons,

Lorsque vous nous grifferez,

Nous ferons de même,

Lorsque vous dévoilerez le secret,

Nous vous tuerons ,

Malgré tout cela,

Vous vous menez à votre perte,

Par mes griffes et mes crocs,

Par les griffes et les crocs de nos familles,

Par les griffes et les crocs des sang-purs,

Vous combatter malgré votre faible nombre,

Vous le faites malgré votre faiblesse,

Est-ce par désespoir,

Est-ce la morsure que chacun de vous a reçu,

Est-ce votre terrifiante nouvelle soif de sang,

Ou votre caractère devenant inhumain,

Qui ne nous laissent aucun choix,

Votre manque de jugement,

Et vos atcions sauvages,

Faites en sorte que vous,

Êtres mi-hommes, mi-bêtes,

Devez disparaître par nos pattes,

Que votre sang doit couler par le métal noble,

Même si vous êtes des impurs,

Vous n'avez le droit de trahir le secret de nos communautés,

Lorsque tu tueras ceux qui était de ton espèce,

Nous vous abbaterez,

Lorsque vous dévoilerez le secret de la nuit,

Nous vous trancherez,

Lorsque vous n'aurez plus d'humanité,

Les animaux qui vous aurons transmit une partie d'eux vous fera disparaître,


	3. A ce moment

Au moment oû j'aie vue tes yeux,  
Les miens se sont remplit de joie,  
Personne seule ayant trouvée son âme sœur,  
Au moment oû je t'ai vue dessiner,  
j'ai pue voir tes émotions,  
ceux que tu emprisonnait pour ceux qui te détestait,

Au moment ou tu m'a souris,  
J'ai fait de même puisqu'il était vrai,  
L'un des rares qui n'était pas moqueries,  
Au moment ou tu a ouvert ton cœur au mien,  
J'ai ou enfin pleurer sur une épaule compassissante,  
Savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi me réconfortais,

Nous somme différentes,  
Mais on se ressemble,  
Ce ne sont pas nos traits,  
ni nos émotions,  
ni nos souvenirs,  
ni nos âmes,

C'est l'attention que l'on porte a notre lien,  
Qui fait cette ressemblence lumineuse,  
nous remplaçons notre corde,  
peut importe le moyen,  
Si l'une tombes des plus hautes falaises,  
Ou dans les eaux les plus profondes,  
L'autre tendra sa main et la ratraperas,

Désespoir se transforme en bonheur,  
Tristesse se transforme en rires,  
Mais seulement avec toi,  
Nous avons apris a nous connaître,  
Laissant ceux qui nous déplais depuis éternité,

Au moment ou nous sommes devenue amies,  
Mon cœur est devenue tendre,  
Apprenant a voir les lueurs lumineuse parmi les sombres copies humaines,  
Au moment ou nous nous sommes tendut la main,  
Ma joie n'est plus éphemère,  
Puisque tu remplace les paroles moqueuses des autres,


End file.
